We Belong Together
by mz.un.predict.able
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol are togther that is until Tomoyo sees him with her... than it all goes upside down from there... Eriol moves to England and Tomoyo is left suffering and missing him! Then something unexpected happens...oops... revealed too much already...


**We Belong Together**

Disclaimer

I don't own CCS I don't own the song We Belong Together either.

Type of story: One-shot/Song-fic

Rated: G/ K+ (I think) No swearing… there's just one in the song..

Date: May, 27 2005

Title: We Belong Together

Author: Kittiekitkat

Song: We Belong Together

Main Characters: Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Li (not really)

Main Pairing: Tomoyo and Eriol

**We Belong Together **

"I hate you Eriol!" A woman with dark hair in the shade of dark purple screamed.

"Tomoyo let me explain!" A man with dark hair the shade of indigo tried to protest.

"NO! I don't want to hear your excuses! I saw you and her, with my own two eyes! Are you doubting my vision now Hiiragizawa?" The woman spoke in a dangerous angry tone.

The woman obviously named Tomoyo stood up her extended arm and finger pointed to the door and shouted, "NOW OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE **Eriol Hiiragizawa!" **She was furious that she emphasized on his name.

Eriol was trying really hard to coax her and calm her down with soothing words, "Tomoyo, baby, my plum blossom please understand she and I we weren't-." But she wouldn't listen, tears were streaming down her face now and she walked up to him and slapped him.

Eriol was quite surprised but bowed his head and left the house…

After leaving Tomoyo burst out into tears… she couldn't believe it! She had just kicked out the only man she ever loved and loved her in return.

Tomoyo ran upstairs into her room and locked it and cried.

* * *

**_I didn't mean it  
_when_ I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go_**

* * *

ERIOL 

After leaving the house of the only woman he ever loved and loved him in return… he shook his head trying not to let the tears get to him. Then it started rain and not just a little drizzle… no it was a downpour.

Eriol sighed and slowly walked home thinking…

_Well Hiiragizawa what are you going to do now? Are you just going to stay here in Japan and stay near her and at least try and get her back? _

_No … she's made up her mind never to come back to me… sigh the only other option is to go back to England… _

_Whatever you say… I still say she wants you back I mean did you see her tears? _

_NO! She never even let me explain! _

_Well serves you right Hiiragizawa you're the one who never bothered to tell her that your ex-girlfriend was coming into town! _

Eriol sighed and shook his head.

Upon arriving home he told his guardians, Nakuru and Spinnel to pack their things, they were moving back to London, England.

Nakuru was shocked and surprised but didn't ask and left to pack their things.

* * *

ON THE PLANE TO ENGLAND 

Eriol sighed and looked out the window with one thought left on his mind…

_She… she doesn't love me anymore… I'm sorry Tomoyo… _

* * *

TOMOYO 

Tomoyo cried but had this weird feeling that she had to look out the window… She looked out and saw a plane… There was a strange glint to the plane… and then she burst into fresh new tears…. She cried till she fell asleep on her bed but before she fell asleep she whispered out, "I can live without you Hiiragizawa…."

_**

* * *

**_

_**I did nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself**_

* * *

Tomoyo woke up… to the sound of her mother's voice, "TOMOYO? Where are you honey?" 

Tomoyo croaked, "Mo-mom?"

Surprisingly Sonomi Daidouji heard her and rushed to her room. She gasped at the sight… her daughter was sprawled on her bed, her face all red which made her look like she had been crying all night. She rushed to her baby girl and cradled her… then Tomoyo cried again…

Sonomi asked soothingly, "My baby girl… what's the matter?"

Tomoyo told her everything….

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Tomoyo oh… you have to have this!" Sakura squealed.

Tomoyo laughed and shook her head and said, "No Sakura you should get that!"

The two girls were laughing when…

"OH ERIOL!" A voice cried out.

Tomoyo gasped and stopped laughing; Sakura heard it too and followed her friend to the source of the voice.

"Oh my gosh Eriol look at you! You're so handsome!" A red head said hugging Eriol

Eriol was hugging her back… his back was turned from the spying friends.

Then the red head pulled back and then came closer to Eriol and kissed him. (At least that's what it looked like)

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped loud enough for Eriol to hear them. Tomoyo had turned around fast enough and ran for her life before Eriol caught her.

Then when he did she was at home… Eriol followed her and then they argued…

Then they broke up…

FLASHBACK ENDED

* * *

Sonomi shocked at the fact that her daughter actually had a boyfriend! And finally told her about it but when they broke up! 

Sonomi cradled her daughter and said soothing words to her.

About a week later Tomoyo was back to herself she would've been back sooner had she not learn about the news of Eriol moving. But after her crying and depressing mood had passed she was back to the same Tomoyo everyone knew. (But it was all a mask)

* * *

3 YEARS LATER 

Tomoyo was sitting all alone staring out the window thinking… about the happy memories of her and Eriol.

* * *

_**I could not fathom that I would ever  
be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself**_

* * *

Tomoyo sighed all those good times… like the first time she met him…

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Tomoyo when are you going to start dancing you've turned down like 8 guys!" Sakura gasped.

Tomoyo shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Sakura but I don't like to dance!"

"Pfft! Please like I believe that! I know your just waiting for Mr. Right!" Sakura said laughing and walked away to her beloved Syoaran.

Tomoyo sighed… she was bored to death…that is until…

"Excuse me miss?" A mysterious voice interrupted her thoughts.

She was about to reject the guy…that is until she saw his masked face and his captivating blue eyes they were like the most beautiful sapphire stones she had ever seen.

"Yes kind sir?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"I was wondering would a lovely lady such as your self like to dance with me?" This mysterious man asked humbly.

Tomoyo was about to decline but her heart got to her mouth before her mind did and she replied, "Sure."

They danced three dances non-stop… on the second dance they were the key item… but by the third everyone went back to dancing…

After the third dance the mysterious man said, "This has been the most wonderful night M' lady but I must go… I shall see you again my lovely lady…"

Tomoyo just nodded she was about to leave when she looked at him he threw a red rose at her. She caught it and there attached to the rose was a piece of paper with his name and his number…

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Tomoyo smiled at the thought… then she hugged herself feeling cold. 

Tomoyo caught sight of something in the corner of her eye… it was that same red rose in a crystal vase still in perfect condition but the petals were falling down…

Tomoyo felt a tear running down her cheek as she walked up to it and picked it up… she lifted up to her nose and smelt it.

* * *

_**'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt**_

* * *

Tomoyo laid on the couch thinking deeply about Eriol… her one and only love… she felt like it was too late… 

You'd think why would it be too late? Well the answer is Sonomi; Tomoyo's mother was having business troubles. She asked her daughter for help, Tomoyo being Tomoyo agreed not knowing she just signed herself up to an arranged marriage…well to tell you the truth Sonomi didn't know that either. That is until…

* * *

FLASHBACK 

"Oh my goodness… no!" Sonomi cried.

"What's the matter Mom?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo I'm so sorry but… you just agreed to marry…sob Kyro, Mr. Shiro's son!" Sonomi cried once again.

Tomoyo gasped… but didn't say a single word… she felt and wanted her life to end right there and then… but she couldn't do anything she couldn't back off because her mother needed the money… oh only if Eriol were here to save her from this nightmare… but he was gone… she had kicked him out of her life…

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Tomoyo sighed and another tear trickled done her rosy cheeks as she remembered that… 

Tomoyo know felt cold… she couldn't help it she wanted Eriol's warm and tender touch and his comfortable hugs… oh how much she missed that.

She could also remember hearing his husky, handsome voice calling out her name… Tomoyo leaned deep into the couch remembering this was exactly the same place she and Eriol had shared their first kiss…

_Oh goodness… I miss him so much… his voice, his touch and his kisses! I love him! I want him to be right here lying by my side! _

* * *

_**The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby**_

* * *

No matter how much she said that nothing was going to happen! Tomoyo had locked her self up in that room for almost a week and her friends and Sonomi were really worried about her but they didn't bother her because her wedding would be in less than a month away. They knew how much she was hurting and were all wondering… why Eriol did you leave? 

Tomoyo hugged her knees feeling like her heart was being stabbed many times… but there was hardly any pain and she knew why… because Eriol had taken apart of her when he left… the most important part… her heart.

Tomoyo leaned her head against her knees and whispered, "Eriol please come back to me..." Then she fell asleep dreaming of all the wonderful memories.

* * *

_**When you left  
I lost a part of me  
it's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
we belong together**_

* * *

Tomoyo woke up… she got up from her position and walked over to the piano also reminiscing… she remembered all the tough times they went through not between them but about others accepting their relationship… 

She always depended on him… than she saw the phone… she laughed… strange really from a person who's been depressed for a while but she remembered the funniest times when they would be on the phone the whole night and finally hang up only to see each other again that morning…

She sighed sat down on the stool… she thought about maybe dating and possibly replacing Eriol but… nobody could ever, EVER replace him.

That's when realization hit her….THEY BELONGED TOGETHER!

* * *

_**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
we belong together**_

* * *

After reminiscing through her past with Eriol she left the room… relief to many of her friends and Sonomi.

* * *

WEEK LATER 

Tomoyo tossed and turned she tried so hard to fall asleep but it wasn't working!

Tomoyo decided to turn on the radio to see if that would help but… it was a song that reminded her so much of depression that it wasn't helping at all!

The radio sang, "If you think you're lonely now…" but Tomoyo turned the dial before it continued… she hated this… she couldn't get to sleep.

When she turned it she thought she was going to hear a hip-hop song but… she heard Babyface instead… which made it even worst because he sang nothing but love songs…

She gave up on the radio and was left with her thoughts… which was only one thing…

Eriol…

* * *

_**I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface**_

* * *

SAKURA 

Sakura couldn't believe it in two more weeks her best friend would get married! Now normally she'd get all excited 'yippee hurray!' kinda thing but… her best friend was marrying a guy not only has she NOT seen but she DOESN'T love!

They were getting married because of cash! Ironic isn't it? A once rich girl is marrying because she needs the money to help her mother.

Sakura not the type of girl to interfere… no wait that's wrong IS the type to interfere happened to know that Eriol had some BIG bucks… and that he loved… no wait scratch that LOVES Tomoyo.

SO she sent what looked like a wedding invitation out to Eriol when it actually was not only a wedding invitation to come but to crash the wedding as well.

Sakura smiled as she licked the envelope shut, now normally she would go 'EW!' but this was not a normal condition. So she just licked the envelope happily.

* * *

ERIOL (LONDON, ENGLAND) 

Eriol just received the mail and was checking through it, "Bills, bills, flyers, flyers, and wedding invitation from Sakura, junk, junk-. WEDDING INVITATION FROM SAKURA!"

Eriol quickly grabbed the invitation and opened it.

"YOU'RE INVITED TO TOMOYO DAIDOJI AND KYRO SHIRO'S WEDDING." Eriol read, he sighed and whispered, "So she decided to move on…"

He was about to throw it but decided against it… feeling a strange aura coming from inside the card, he opened it and in big letters it read:

"YOU HAVE TO COME! I'M NOT INVITING YOU TO COME AND WATCH HER GET MARRIED! IM INVITING YOU TO CRASH IT, you have to come please! Tomoyo isn't marrying for love she's marrying because she and her mother are having money problems...she still loves you! Eriol she loves you because every time I mention your name around her she breaks down into tears…she locked her self up in the room you guys spent most of the time in for a week when she heard about getting married to that creep… please come and save her she loves you she really does!"

Eriol looked at the letter written for him and contemplated on what to do… when a flash of pink came out of no where and there it was like a TV screen and there was a like a little movie playing.

Sakura was there facing the thing and looked at Eriol straight in the face and spoke, "My goodness how long does it take to read a letter? All you have to do is read it and come here!"

Eriol smirked and said, "What if I don't want to go back?"

Sakura countered with a good one this time and said, "Fine… if you want to be that way go ahead! I shouldn't have bothered to give you that letter… I mean of course Tomoyo deserves to suffer because of a misunderstanding…" and then the screen pointed to the direction of Tomoyo.

There was Tomoyo crying and throwing stuffed animals, pillows and etc. at the wall screaming "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! PLEASE ERIOL! Get out of my head… I don't want to marry Kyro! Please…somebody help me…"

Sakura's face came back on, "See what I mean? She loves you still!"

Eriol looked at her and then remembered Tomoyo's saddened face… he couldn't take it he had to save her from that man.

Sakura begged, "Okay Eriol you see how much she's suffering inside? In public she looks like her face is gonna break because her smile is so big! She needs you Eriol! Please say you'll come back!"

Eriol thought one last time and nodded his head saying, "Alright I'm coming back!"

Sakura smiled and laughed, "I knew you'd come! Great here is your ticket and please hurry! Tomoyo gets married tomorrow!"

Eriol glared at Sakura and said in a dangerous tone, "What?"

Sakura weakly smiled and said, "Sorry that the mail took so long but I only thought about magically sending it to you when you didn't open it a week after I sent it…"

Eriol growled but quickly left the room.

* * *

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING (Tomoyo) 

Tomoyo was in her place with no make-up she wouldn't wear make-up because she knew she was going to be crying the whole time… not with tears of joy though… she thought Eriol would come and save her but that chance of him coming seemed so thin now that she hasn't seen him at all…

_Okay Tomoyo you have to stop crying now… you're gonna be fine just pull yourself together and walk down that a isle and get this over with! _

_Oh who am I kidding! I can't do this! Argh! _

Tomoyo broke down… she stopped when she heard the door click and open. There she saw Sakura who was smiling weakly at her.

Tomoyo tried to smile back and luckily for her she had a lot of practice and was able to pull it off and asked her, "What are you doing here?" Sakura smiled and said, "Oh Tomoyo you're so strong… I wish I had courage just like you! And you look so beautiful too!"

Tomoyo pretended to look confused and she pulled that off real good if this wasn't her friend.

Sakura said, "You don't need to put on a mask in front of me you know that! And look at the bright side the wedding doesn't start in another hour so maybe he'll be there by that time and stop the wedding okay? I know he still loves you he'll come I just know it!"

Tomoyo looked at her and said, "How can you be so optimistic? Don't you see…? He's probably is back with his ex-girlfriend by now!"

Sakura smiled at her sadly and replied, "Sometimes you just have to have a little faith in people…" and left the room to leave Tomoyo back in her thoughts…

* * *

_**I only think of you  
and it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying**_

* * *

_Sometimes you just have to have a little faith in people… hm… maybe she's right…_

Tomoyo kept thinking about what Sakura said that she was so into what she said she didn't notice the time it was like 30 more minutes till her wedding… but then an Idea hit her she was going to right all her pains and sufferings into a song and hoped that she would never have to sing this after her FULL wedding and the I do's…

She hurriedly wrote down the song and the lyrics to the song trying not to let the tears get to her seeing all the pain written in the song Tomoyo knew that it showed only half of what she felt.

* * *

_**Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby**_

* * *

WEDDING 

The wedding started it was an outside garden wedding and there were the little flower girls throwing the red roses, followed by the little boy who was the ring bearer carrying the rings on a fancy pillow.

Then came the groom himself everyone seemed happy… on one side while the others looked like it was their doom…

As the other women and men came in as maids and mans to the groom and bride… a man with dark blue hair and round spectacles in a black tuxedo came to look at the parade. As the maids and mans passed by and then finally when the maid of honour and best man came in she caught the eye of the stranger to the party and she smiled big… knowing who the man clearly was, Eriol!

Tomoyo was looking down at the ground the whole time… so she didn't see Eriol… which made Eriol feel bad.

Eriol looked at her beautiful form walking down the aisle and felt like his heart had stopped.

Tomoyo sighed and felt herself being transferred from her mother's arms into a pair of cold and distant arms… that's when she looked up to see piercing blue eyes… but they weren't the blue eyes she wanted to see at all. She missed those crystal sapphire eyes… but continued on…

The whole sermon was just about over and I do's were about to begin when the priest said to the audience, "Is there anyone who would not like to have this young beautiful couple get married speak now!"

Tomoyo could hear muffled voices and whispers but the loudest of all was some kind of shoe scuffing the ground, which made her look up and see the man she had been dreaming of ever since he left her presence.

Eriol looked at her with the sapphire eyes she missed so much… they shone with love… for HER! Tomoyo saw his smile that told her to come to him. Tomoyo turned from the altar and ran into his arms.

* * *

_**When you left  
I lost a part of me  
it's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
we belong together**_

* * *

Eriol smiled happily he and Tomoyo ran… they ran as if their lives depended on it and they ran into his white convertible and they drove off…

* * *

ALTAR 

"WHAT THE HLL WAS THAT?" Kyro screamed out loud.

"That… that was love!" Sakura whispered out into the wind feeling so happy!

Syoaran wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her forehead saying, "Something they both deserve…"

Sakura agreed and than went up for a kiss.

* * *

_**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
we belong together**_

* * *

TOMOYO AND ERIOL 

Eriol stopped driving and pulled Tomoyo out of the car and whispered in her ear, "First of all… I love you… with all my heart."

Tomoyo smiled and hugged her man and replied, "I missed you! I love you… I love you… I love you!"

Eriol smirked and started running… Tomoyo screamed and ran after him! They were at a remote beach.

Eriol laughed as he saw Tomoyo with the veil on and roses in one hand running after him.

Tomoyo growled but before Eriol cloud move she jumped on him. She was the lightest, most beautiful person he had ever met… she looked so beautiful in that dressed he wondered what she would look like in THEIR wedding… This made him smirk because he had just what he needed in his pocket…

Tomoyo squealed when Eriol picked her up… she was about to scream again but he dove into her mouth before she could.

Tomoyo and Eriol were so happy you could not imagine they both felt like they're hearts were going to burst with love or another…

* * *

That's the tale of Tomoyo and Eriol's love for one another and that nothing can ever drive love apart… if you belong together than you'll stay together… 

This is the song Tomoyo wrote (which she sings to Eriol later that night which is also the night he proposes to her) Actually the song is by Mariah Carey:

_**"We Belong Together"** _

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself

'Cause I didn't know you  
'Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
We belong together

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed this one-shot it just kind of hit me when I heard the song and the video haha lol! 

**-kittiekitkat **


End file.
